legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Frost
'''Zachary Frost '''is a nindroid and the Elemental Master of Form from Ogaji, and is currently fused with his sister Lavender in the Sacred Realm. He was created by Zorcob Frost as a last effort to killing Bamos. After Zorcob suddenly died, Zack was released into the world to find his true potential on his own. On his journey he unlocked his power of form, the ability to change into the form of any other living thing. After unlocking his true potential, he became bored with his life, and asked his sister, the Master of Time, to send him to a world where he would be able to use his power all the time. He lived in this new world until he was found by Tom, and was told he had to come back so they could stop his brother G, who turned evil. He went with Tom, and found Lavender, his sister, and they came together to kill G. After failing to do so, he and Lavender unlocked their Ultimate Potential at the same time, and fused into the Ultimate Elemental Master, Hope. History Early History Zachary was built by Zorcob Frost sometime after the Extinction of the Elemental Masters as a final resort to killing Bamos. He was gifted the element of Form by the Goddess Earthra. When Zorcob died, he was released from the lab he was made, and was sent out into the world to find his own true potential. After unlocking his true potential, he became bored with his life in Ogaji, and asked his sister, Lavender, to send him to an alternate universe where he would no longer be so discontent. Lavender opened a portal to Ogaji-Earth 3, and sent Zachary to live there. She also used her power to cause him to de-age, and lived his life in Earth-2 from child to adult. He lived there until he was around 35 years old, and on that earth, he wasn't a nindroid. To see the history of Zack on Earth-3, click here: (History of Ogaji-Earth 3) Children of Creation Zachary was living in Earth-3 before the beginning of Milo's Adventures, and during the first 5 chapters. After Tom Phan was resurrected, he found Zack by asking the Goddess Hylia for help. He found him there, and it took him a while to convince him to come with him. From then on, he journeyed with Tom and his sister Lavender. They eventually find a hard drive with G's last parts that Zorcob never got to put in. Their plan was to put it in G so they can fill in the missing gaps in his processor and make him, hopefully, turn good again. Their plan failed, and in the end, Lavender and Zack unlocked their Ultimate Potential and fused together to create the Ultimate Elemental Master, Hope. (to see History of Hope, click here: History of Hope) Personality Zack has shown traits of being fast acting and determined when it comes to missions. He get's angry easily, which is a trait both his siblings possess. He is caring to his friends and family, and he is friendly with his teammates. Notes * Zachary has gone through the most color changes as a ninja. He was originally blue and orange, then yellow, and now he is primarily orange * In the early stages of Milo's Adventures, his power was originally the power to speak to and manipulate animals and creatures * He became a speedster briefly in Children of Creation due to the merging of Earths 1 and 3 ** On Ogaji Earth-3 he is a speedster * He never takes off his glasses because if he did, whatever he looks at will be turned into a mutant creature, and he is unable to control this power Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Form Category:Elemental Masters Category:Children of Creation Category:2017